wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 3, 2011 Monday Night RAW
The October 3, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 3, 2011 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Episode Summary Various Superstars threaten legal action against Triple H Former Superstars The Miz and R-Truth were taken away in handcuffs after assaulting John Cena, CM Punk, newly crowned WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio and several WWE officials and cameramen at WWE Hell in a Cell, but their arrest hasn’t deterred them from tormenting Triple H. The pair filed assault charges against the COO Monday morning after he pummeled them while they were handcuffed by police, and WWE’s EVP of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis seemed confident that Harvard-educated legal guru David Otunga was responsible for the litigation. Otunga evaded Laurinaitis’ accusatory questioning, but nevertheless validated the former Superstars’ grievances. At the urging of Vickie Guerrero, a somber Del Rio, Christian, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler presented their case to the WWE Universe, while Otunga encouraged all Superstars to contemplate legal action against Triple H for creating an unsafe working environment. The group’s complaints didn’t sit well with the COO, who refused to dignify the legal threats. Instead, he reminded Del Rio, Christian, Rhodes, Swagger, Ziggler and Otunga that they’re in WWE to compete – not complain – and would participate in a 12-Man Tag Team Match against WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom, Mason Ryan, Sheamus, CM Punk and John Cena! Kelly Kelly & Eve Torres vs Beth Phoenix & Natalya No longer in possession of the Divas Title, Kelly Kelly nevertheless maintains the fiery fighting spirit that made her a champion in the first place. One night after Beth Phoenix pinned the blonde beauty to attain her first-ever Divas Championship, Kelly Kelly teamed up with Eve to battle the “pin-up strong” duo of The Glamazon & Natalya. Surprisingly, the bout ended in a disqualification when the former titleholder repeatedly smashed Beth’s face into the announce table at ringside. After the match, John Laurinaitis had an intense confrontation with Triple H, advising the COO to invite all Superstars to the ring later in the night for a vote of confidence in his leadership abilities. The Game agreed, grabbing Laurinaitis by the tie and sternly warning him to be there when it goes down. 12-Man Tag Team Match Enemies collided and rivalries were reborn in this massive 12-man tag team main event, scheduled earlier in the night by Triple H. Immensely proud of his tainted WWE Title win on Sunday, Alberto Del Rio once again took the fight to his Hell in a Cell opponents John Cena and CM Punk, who led the charge against The Mexican Aristocrat and a veritable “who’s who” of WWE’s most devious competitors. In the end, The “Great White” Sheamus – who soundly defeated Christian one night early – scored a victory for his team with a well-timed Brogue Kick to U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler. Superstars and Divas vote “no confidence” in WWE COO Triple H Although Triple H has never been all that interested in making friends, his allies were truly few and far between during an emotionally charged vote of no confidence in his leadership ability. While not legally binding, this means that The Game is not fit to lead and must, essentially, surrender the day-to-day responsibilities of running Raw. Following a voicing of grievances from the likes of Wade Barrett, referee Mike Chioda, WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and recently injured WWE Hall of Fame commentator Jerry “The King” Lawler, Superstars, Divas, referees, broadcasters and cameramen alike walked up the ramp in protest of the COO. Lawler’s longtime broadcast partner and fellow Hall of Famer Jim Ross – who coined Triple H’s “Cerebral Assassin” moniker – was the last to make his exit, leaving the COO alone in the middle of the ring. John Laurinaitis appeared on the entrance ramp, and it seemed as though the EVP of Talent Relations would offer his fellow WWE executive some form of consolation. Instead, he merely shook his head and left The Game to ponder what had just transpired. Results * Tag Team Match: Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly by DQ * 12-Man Tag Team Match: Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston), CM Punk, John Cena, Mason Ryan & Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio, Christian, Cody Rhodes, David Otunga, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Media Category:2011 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:WWE television episodes